From the Balcony
From the Balcony was a webcast starring Statler and Waldorf which ran biweekly on Movies.com from June 2005 until September 2006. The series spanned more than 35 episodes, in which the two elderly curmudgeons would discuss upcoming films, watch the latest trailers, and share the week's "balconism" from their theater box. Many of the "webisodes" featured segments spotlighting other Muppet characters; for example Pepe the King Prawn often reviewed the recent DVD releases or gave remote reports in several of the early episodes, and fictional movie trailers or commercials were common in the later run. Many established characters also appeared - including Rowlf the Dog, Johnny Fiama, the Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Sam the Eagle, and Sweetums. New characters were also used, mostly for single occasions, but among those who recurred in the series were Larry and Oliver, Lester Possum, Ted Thomas, Stan and Louie, the Hollywood Pitchmen, and Loni Dunne. __NOEDITSECTION__ Production From the Balcony was produced by Movies.com in association with Muppet Studios and Hirsch Productions. A test pilot was briefly available online in February 2005. The pilot featured Statler and Waldorf in a movie theater watching, rating and commenting on the latest trailers for The Pacifier and Constantine, additionally Pepe the Prawn appeared to give a rundown on the latest DVD releases. The pilot did not feature the classic balcony set seen in later episodes, a "Balconism" and other features the series would later include. The puppeteers on the pilot were Victor Yerrid (Waldorf) and Drew Massey (Statler and Pepe). The pilot was removed from movies.com in the spring of 2005 and hasn't been officially released or reposted since. In early June 2005, Movies.com announced that From the Balcony would soon become a regular feature of the site. Biweekly episodes started appearing on Movies.com beginning on June 26th. The first eight episodes featured regular Muppet performers Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta performing the cast of Muppets in each episode. However starting with episode 9, and continuing until the end of the series, Victor Yerrid and Drew Massey returned to take over the main puppeteering duties on the project. Victor Yerrid commented on his and Drew Massey's role in the series in a 2007 interview stating: The opening of each episode started with a quick first-person perspective traveling through the El Capitan Theatre. The song "Hey a Movie!" from The Great Muppet Caper was used as the theme song in early run of the series before being replaced with an original instrumental composition in later episodes. Through the 15-month run of the series, the show spawned more than 34 episodes. Aside from the biweekly episodes, the series produced sets of promotional Halloween and Oscar clips that were released to television news syndicates to promote the web series. Statler and Waldorf also appeared from the set of From the Balcony in a promotional tie-in to introduce the films for ESPN Classic's Reel Classics Extra and promote the webshow. The characters and set were also used in a public service announcement for the Will Rogers Institute in late 2005. In October 2006, after the 34th episode of the webshow debuted online, Movies.com set the following message via the "Balcony Bulletin" mailing list (an e-mail mailing list that would alert subscribers when a new episode was posted): Although the show is said to only be on a "hiatus", as of September 2007 no information on a possible return of the show or the production of new episodes has surfaced nor have Statler and Waldorf appeared in any other parts of Movies.com. At a June 2007 Muppet, Music & Magic event, Dave Goelz mentioned that they were working on several projects - including new Muppet webisodes. However. it was unclear if this meant a return of From the Balcony or the creation of a new web series. Awards and Recognitions In August 2006 Time Magazine named the series among "the 25 Sites We Can't Live Without" (sharing the ranks with eBay and Amazon.com, Google and Wikipedia).Buechnet, Maryanne Murray.25 Sites We Can't Live Without. TIME. August 03, 2006. From The Balcony won a Silver Telly at the 2006 Telly Awards, for best use of comedy. Movies.com was awarded the highest-level Silver Telly Award for Best use of Humor in a Non-Broadcast Video for From the Balcony's creative spoof of the film Dukes of Hazzard. Movies.com Wins Multiple Prestigious Awards Rogonizing Achievements in Entertainment, News and Creative Content. Movies.com. May 30, 2006. In April 2007, the series was nominated for, and won, a Webby Award. Hailed as the "Oscars of the Internet" by the New York Times, the Webby Awards are the leading international award honoring excellence on the Internet. The series' nomination, in the "Comedy: Long Form or Series" category, was Movies.com's first ever nomination for a Webby. Public voting ran on the Webby Awards website throughout April 2007 to decide the winners of the award. On May 1, 2007 it was announced that From the Balcony was the winner of the People's Voice 2007 Webby for Best Comedy Long Form or Series due to its gaining the most votes out of the five the nominees in the category.Webby Awards website Episodes Cast *'Steve Whitmire' (episodes 1-8) :: Statler *'Dave Goelz' (episodes 1-8) :: Waldorf *'Bill Barretta' (episodes 1-8) :: Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, Johnny Fiama, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear *'Drew Massey' (episodes 9-34) :: Statler, Pepe, Animal, The Weather Guy, Sam the Eagle, Stan, Ivan the Villager, Clive Focus, Oliver, Mr. Movie, Ted Thomas, Oscar Envelope, Hollywood Pitchman, Tom Cruise, "Poseidon: The Musical" singer, Manny Folds, James Lipton, Long Joel Silver, Ted Thomas Sr., Woody Allen, Coach Gruesome *'Victor Yerrid' (episodes 9-34) :: Waldorf, Dr. Teeth, Louie, Sweetums, Larry, The State of Indiana, Lester Possum, Billy, Loni Dunne, The Blimp, Detective, Hollywood Pitchman, Hugo, "Poseidon: The Musical" singer, Waldorf's Replacement, Craig Kent, Polly Wanna Cracker, David Hasselhoff, George Lucas, Flopsy, Close Encounters Alien, *'Allan Trautman' (episode 17) :: Deliveryman *'Alice Dinnean-Vernon' (episode 33) :: Whatnot dame Crew *'Executive Producer:' Ian Hirsch *'Cinematograper:' Byron Werner *'Editor:' David Tarleton *'Writers:' Joe Nussbaum, Mike Pellettieri, David Young *'Director:' Ian Hirsch See also *Reel Classics Extra on ESPN Classic *From the Balcony Characters External Links * [http://movies.go.com/muppets/index From the Balcony] at movies.com Sources Category: Online Content Category: Muppet Shorts